Sam and Quorra Find Tron
by zychotik
Summary: A year after getting out of the Grid, Sam and Quorra return to find Tron, only to find that things may not be what they remember. Will they get back to the portal in time, will the survive, read and find out.


My post movie fantasy of Tron Legacy, also my first fan fic so be nice to me…

"Hard to believe its only been a year." Sam muttered to himself, as he stood outside the doors of his father's arcade. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he ran his fingers though his hair nervously. Soft delicate hands wrapped around his waist as a gentle head now rested on his shoulder.

"You don't have to do this, Sam" Her words were soft, and gentle, as she looked at him with her burning sapphire eyes. Her Onyx hair had grown passed her shoulders, which she now wore in a tight ponytail, but other then that, she looked as beautiful as she did coming out of the grid a year ago.

"Yes I do," He turned and faced her, "Quorra, I cant find his code, my father wouldn't have left him, why should I?" He smiled that subtle, light hearted smile that Quorra loved so much. She leaned up and kissed him lightly, before looking him straight in the eyes, a hint of smile which only enhanced that fact she wasn't happy about this. "Then I am going with you."

He broke their embrace and got stern with her, which he hated to do. "No, Quorra." He stepped back and lifted his arms slightly and dropped them with frustration. "There is no way of knowing if you could come back out." This was an argument they have had for the last week, since Sam announced he was going back on The Grid to look for Tron.

"But, I am human now, my blood confirmed it, so I would be a User like you, Right?

"In theory, but I am not about to test it."

"Because you want to protect me?"

"No, because I wont lose you to the Grid, like I lost my father."

That did it. She stopped and looked at the ground, her eyes showing the wound that Sam had just inflicted. "But what if I lose you." Her voice was sad, and full of worry and love.

Sam feel silent and closed the gap between them and pulled her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her beauty. "Quorra.."

But she cut him off. "I would rather be trapped on the Grid with you, then trapped out her without you. Please Sam."

She had won, he cant say no to her when she is scared, or hurt, or sad. He could never really say no to her anyways. She was his weakness, and she knew it. He sighed and nodded slightly. "Ok, fine. You can come with me. I just hope you are right, and you will be a User." He turned and walked to the door, with Quorra right behind him, smiling slightly. He unlocked the door and opened it, "Because there is no knowing what is in there."

They walked between the rows of games to the back wall where the Tron machine sat. Sam pulled the machine away from the wall, revealing the iron door behind it. He pulled it open and held his arm and bowed his head. "Ladies first."

She smiled and shook her head at him, starting to walk into the door, her eyes meeting his, playfulness glinting in his. "Oh, so now you're a gentleman" She started down the stairs, as he followed chuckling to himself. As they entered the dust covered control room, sam sighed, as he walked towards the computer, turning it on as Quorra watched silently. He punched codes into the console before turning and gesturing the chair to his beloved. She sat wordlessly and he sighed, and leaned to kiss her once more, before sending her in. The kiss lasted for several moments, and wordlessly spoke his love and concern for this reckless idea.

"You're in first. And I am right behind you." He said once the kiss ended. She nodded and smiled weakly.

"Don't take to long, Sam." He hit the button as he nodded with a smile, and she was gone in a flash of light. He sighed, and sat down himself, inputing codes on the console again, as it beeped for confirmation, he shook his head.

"Here we go again." He hit the console again, and felt his body burn slightly as he appeared in the same room as before, a cleaner, emptier control room. He turned and saw Quorra sitting by the wall, her attire had changed. It was black with white strips of light, Sleeveless like her attire when they had first met. Sam stood and approached her, looking at her arm, stroking it gently.

"It's not there, the flashing Glyph. I am human still." He smiled in relief and looked at his watch, glad he still had it. He started a timer for 8 hours, but noted that it seemed to not be changing much, before he remembered that time moved slower within the Grid.

He turned to the back of the room, a closet sat there, a modification he had made earlier, before sending Quorra in. He opened it and changed into a leather jacket with a light strip, similar to his fathers. He smiled and shook his head. "Lets go find Tron."

Quorra smiled and followed Sam out of the building onto the streets, and there they stopped. A city that was once full of life and light, bustling with programs, was now, empty. The light was gone, the streets scarred and littered with the remaining bits from those who had been derezzed. The only light was coming from deeper into the city. "We head for the light," Sam pointed in its direction. "Hopefully we can find out what happened here." He turned to Quorra, only to find her staring into the darkness in the opposite direction. But the darkness was tainted by a faint violet glow, the pulsed and slowly got brighter.

"I think, we are about find out what happened here" She stepped back behind Sam, and she was right to retreat, the glow was attached to a creature that looked like a centipede, but mechanical and stripped with light, like the vehicles and buildings. He clicked on the ground as it moved, its violet eyes glowing very brightly now, illumating the street. Sam backed away and pushed Quorra as he turned.

"Run!" he pushed her and she ran, not needing much more reason to do so, "Run towards the Light!" As she ran faster, Sam turned and pulled out his disk and turned it on, as he prepared to attack it, he reared up, gaining 5 feet of hight as half its body lifted up. The creature hissed and Sam put away his disc and turned to follow quorra, but there was another one. She was no where to be seen, but Sam hear her calling his name. "Run, Quorra, RUN!" He stood his ground, having nowhere to run. He prepared for the worst, closing his eyes, hearing the hissing get more intense. He waited for the pain, but it didn't come, he dared to open his eyes, and there were programs standing between him and the centipedes.

-end of line-

Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I want to see if anyone cares before I post more. Disclaimer, I do not own tron or anything associated with it. This is purely my imagination and what I see. I apologize if its bad, and I will take all criticism openly and into consideration, should anyone want more.

Thanks.


End file.
